The invention relates to a device for the acceptance of a camera with the features according to claim 1, which can particularly serve as a parking assistance of a vehicle. The device comprises a housing in which the camera can be exchangeably accepted and a gear which serves for moving the camera between a rest position and an operating position. Further the invention comprises also a method for the actuation of the device for the acceptance of a camera according to claim 17.
Devices with a camera which serve for the image acquisition of the external area of a vehicle are already known from the state of the art. Such devices comprise a housing in which the camera is moveably accepted between a rest position and an operating position. For example, such cameras can be used in the area of the assisted parking of vehicles. If, for example, the reverse gear of the vehicle is used, the camera moves from the rest position into the operating position wherein the camera extends at least partially out of the housing. Therefore, the area behind the vehicle is visually recognized by the camera and is shown on a display for the driver of the vehicle. When the reverse gear is ended and the driver of the vehicle removes the reverse gear, the camera can be moved back from the operating position into the rest position.
In DE 10 2009 008 281 A1 a device for the acceptance of a camera is disclosed, which is permanently installed in the existing housing. Thereby the disadvantage has occurred that the device can only accept a certain camera, so that the maintenance and the exchange of the camera cannot be ensured. The device further intends a lid element for the protection of the camera and a gear, which comprises an adjusting mechanism for the camera and a further adjusting mechanism for the lid element. The first adjusting mechanism moves the camera between the rest position and the operating position and the second adjusting mechanism moves the lid element between a closing position and an opening position. Thereby the disadvantage has occurred that the lid element proceeds very close to the car body during the movement from the closing position into the opening position and the interspace is very small. Further the device is constructively complicated assembled with multiple components and needs a great construction space.